How to Drive - NavyCraft Vehicle (per type)
=Driving Vehicles= Driving a Navycraft vehicle is universal, however they vary per vehicle type. The following are driving instructions per vehicle type. These will may have duplication due to some sharing same features as the other. Basic Driving All vehicles have Vehicle Control Signs, they are the steering and speed control for vehicles. They follow the same instructions seen below. *Starting Vehicles Click on Vehicle Sign, you will receive that's vehicle type's specific armor and a gold sword. That gold sword is known also as a Control Sword, which let's you steer and control speeds. You must remain next to it to remain in control of the vehicle's active controls. The following is type specific instructions on driving. All these vehicles have "gears", not unlike real life vehicles. These must be changed in order to increase speed of the ship beyond going very slow. Ships Ships are main vehicle featured on the server. *After Starting : The ship will begin to move slowly. * Shifting Gears - While holding the Control Sword, hold the SNEAK BUTTON and RIGHT Click the MOUSE button to shift Gears of ship. You will get the message Gear 1, Gear 2. Some case there is three gears. *Notes (Gears): Remember that using high gears its harder to control the ship and do battle. *Increase Speed - Right click the control sword to go from Stop/Slow/half-speed/full/flank. *Notes (Speed): Speed can mean life or death for a ship. Torpedoes can be dodged, bombs missed from hitting your vehicle. However, you can miss hitting due to sheer speed. *Turning the Ship - Once you are out of Safedocks, you will be allowed to steer/turn. To change directions (left or Right), while standing at Vehicle signs, face direction you want to go. One right click will slide your vehicle to the left or right at angle without changing facing of the ship. If you right more than once in any direction, you will completely turn the vehicles. *Notes (Turing/Steering): Changing direction can cause anyone using weapons to loose their targets or worse cause them to miss while firing. Its good idea to announce on /crew or plain tell them your changing course and turning the ship. *Stopping a Ship - When a player control the ship wants to stop. They must be using the Control Sword and face away from the Vehicle sign and right click it. This will click down the speed until stop. This is necessary if players wants to slow down to fight someone, or launch a mini-vehicle. Aircraft Aircraft are main flying vehicle found on the server. It should be noted that Helicopters and Zeppelins do not follow same methods of flying as this type. However if used as Hybrid Vehicle, using both signs. These instructions can be applied. *After Starting, the Aircraft will begin to move slowly. *Shifting Gears - While holding the Control Sword, hold the SNEAK BUTTON and RIGHT Click the MOUSE button to shift Gears of ship. You will get the message Gear 1, Gear 2 and Gear 3. Some case there is three gears. *Notes (Gears): Remember that using high gears its harder to control the ship and do battle. Direct Aircraft to go UP *One most important things to do with a air vehicle, to tell it to immediately go UP. Have your avatar look UP and right click that direction. Increase Speed *Right click the control sword to go from 30% to 100% Speed. *Notes (Speed): Increasing speed is critical for aircraft. If the vehicle is not going up beyond 40% power, the plane will fail to ascend and crash into the ground immediately after leaving safedocks. Choose height you want to fly *As you exit the safedock your plane is going continue to go UP. You want stop this or you will have difficulties finding enemy vehicles to attack or landmarks to navigate from. To stop ascending or going up, you wand face down and right rick ONCE. By doing so you will receive the message the aircraft is no longer going up. If you went too high up, you can face down and right click more than once to descend or go down. *Notes (Controlling Height) : Remember when you go down, you need pay attention how far up you are. If you are not careful you can crash into the ground or run into a mountain. Turning the Aircraft *Once you are out of Safedocks, you will be allowed to steer/turn. To change directions (left or Right), while standing at Vehicle signs, face direction you want to go. One right click will slide your vehicle to the left or right at angle without changing facing of the ship. If you right more than once in any direction, you will completely turn the vehicles. *Notes (Turing/Steering): Changing direction can cause anyone using weapons to loose their targets or worse cause them to miss while firing. Its good idea to announce on /crew or plain tell them your changing course and turning the ship. Slowing down your Aircraft When a player control the aircraft wants to slow it down so you may bomb or shoot your other weapons for example. You must be using the Control Sword and face away from the Vehicle sign and right click it. This will click down the speed you wish to go. *Notes (Speed) : Remember if you speed your plane to less than 40% power, your plane will lose altitude and move downwards at angle until it crashes into ground. *Notes (Landing) : It is virtually difficult to land aircraft. This involves the plane going very slow 2 blocks above ground and disabling the plane. Most cases this low speed usually causes a plane to explode. Submarines Submarines are essentially ships that can travel underwater. They can operate exactly the same as ships if not used as submarine. The above controls for Ship, can be followed. The Commands for Submarine can be added to what is seen above. *After Starting, the Submarine will begin to move slowly. Going Underwater *Shifting Gears - While holding the Control Sword, hold the SNEAK BUTTON and RIGHT Click the MOUSE button to shift Gears of ship. You will get the message Gear 1, Gear 2. Some case there is three gears. * Notes (Gears): Remember that using high gears its harder to control the ship and do battle. While you can change speeds, you can also have your submarine to dive underwater. These controls operate the same as aircraft. However you are required to following steps to us them *First Step - Diving underwater : Click the Subdrive sign. This will switch your mode from Surface to Electric. *Second Step - Fill Water Tanks : Click the Ballasttanks sign. Keep clicking it until it says "Flood" appears at bottom of the sign. This will fill your Endstone water tanks so the ship will grow heavy and sink. There will be simple graphic showing water filling up the tank. You want make sure you stop it before it gets past the middle point. *Third Step - Set Direction : This is done by facing your avatar downward and right click mouse button so that direction down is selected. This will produce "Down Bubble" message indicating the submarine is diving downward. *Fourth Step - Choose how deep to drive your submarine : What you want to do is stop going down before crashing into hidden debris on the bottom or ground itself. To do so face UP and right click ONCE up. This will stop you from diving. *Last Step - Stop flooding your WaterTanks : To do this, you must click the Ballasttanks and right click until the sign says Equalize. This means your no longer filling up your water tanks. *You can now drive the submarine like a ship underwater with the associate commands (Direction & Speed) with exception going back up. See "Going Up". *Notes (Diving) : Remember, this is arguably most complicated thing you must do to drive your submarine aside from going back up. Pay attention to you driving *Increase Speed : To increase your speed, right click the control sword to go from Stop/Slow/half-speed/full/flank. *Notes (Speed): Speed can mean life or death for a ship. Torpedoes can be dodged, bombs missed from hitting your vehicle. However, you can miss hitting due to sheer speed. Basic Movements Underwater/Abovewater Turning the Submarine Once you are out of Safedocks, you will be allowed to steer/turn. To change directions (left or Right), while standing at Vehicle signs, face direction you want to go. One right click will slide your vehicle to the left or right at angle without changing facing of the ship. If you right more than once in any direction, you will completely turn the vehicles. *Notes (Turing/Steering): Changing direction can cause anyone using weapons to loose their targets or worse cause them to miss while firing. Its good idea to announce on /crew or plain tell them your changing course and turning the ship. It is important you have a Periscope in order to better navigate the submarine to better drive it. Stopping a Submarine When a player control the ship wants to stop. They must be using the Control Sword and face away from the Vehicle sign and right click it. This will click down the speed until stop. This is necessary if players wants to slow down to fight someone, or launch a mini-vehicle. Going up with your Submarine *Click the Ballasttanks sign an you click it until it says "Blow". This will empty your Endstone water tanks so the ship will grow heavy and sink. There will be simple graphic showing water emptying out of your water tank. *Set your Direction *Next Step is to face upward aright right click that direction down. This will produce "Up Bubble" message indicating the submarine is diving upward. *Switch to Surface Driving *Last step is to click the Subdrive sign. This will switch your mode from Electric to Surface. *Notes (Diving) : Remember, this is arguably most complicated thing you must do to drive your submarine aside from going back up. Pay attention to you driving Tanks Tanks using navycraft are straight forward vehicles to operate. They work similarly to Ships, while using different speed settings. Get Moving *Start Vehicle : Click the "Tank" Sign to activate vehicle. The vehicle specific armor for the tank will be placed on you. With activation, the tank will be ready to move. *Change Gears : Hold the SNEAK BUTTON and RIGHT CLICK the Control Sword forwards until message "Gear 1", "Gear 2", and eventually "Gear 3" if the speed is needed. *Notes (Gears) - Increase speed causes accuracy with weapons to go down. Increasing Speed To increase speed, click the right mouse multiple times to adjust speed of the vehicle. From Stop 25%, 50%, 75%, 100%. Turning the Tank Once cleared of Safedocks. The driver of the tank will be able to fully turn the tank in any direction they choose. To turn direction, like the ship. The Player must face the direction they wish to travel (right or left) and right click the mouse key. IF the player wish to travel in an angle. They simply need click a direction ONCE. The vehicle will travel at angle without changing facing. Notes about Tanks *Tanks Cannot Operate over Extreme hills. They will "Crash", damaging the vehicle should they try climb steep hill. *Tanks can not operate at all below Level 63. This is minecraft level where water is set and land above water begins. Should a vehicle with Tank sign go below level 63, the vehicle will cease moving. *Tanks & Water : Classic Navycraft (old versions) Tanks can behave like amphibious vehicles aka they can ride on water, but not very fast. Typically a Tank can be launched from a ship or even other vehicles should be at right level. However, newer versions of Navycraft (Example Navycraft: Reloaded), Tanks will fall into water and be destroyed. Multi-Sign Hyrbid Vehicles Also known as Hybrid Vehicles, these are vehicles that use two main signs or more vehicle signs per vehicle. This is so they can perform same tasks a single-vehicle sign vehicle cannot. However, a player must /ship leave and click on the other vehicle sign. Depending on the server, there are certain servers that do now allow more than one vehicle control signs per vehicle. Usual allowed combination of signs is Ship & Submarine (which you don't need it to be ship, they both perform same thing) and Aircraft & Helicopter (Which allows better movement as Helicopters do not use engines and can't move very far per click of the control rod/gold sword.) *Notes ( Multi-Vehicle Signs) : Typically on servers Multi-vehicles signs are limited to pair and only on vehicles such as Helicopter & Aircraft, which makes it easier to land a flying vehicle. However, its typically against rules of these servers to put a Tank Sign on a Submarine, or a Ship sign on a Helicopter. This causes game balances, and high probability of problems with Navycraft spigot itself. This is due to block limit set. Vehicle Commands All vehicles have non vehicle sign related command they may issue when they activate a vehicle. These server commands for the vehicle only work while vehicle is ACTIVE and not destroyed/disabled. The following are the commands that maybe accessed by doing /ship help. Note 1: Due to the server's nature is "Ships" thus the command is /ship help, but it applies to all vehicles Note 2: Certain commands may only be used by the "Cpt" or Captain of the vehicle. Aka the person who activated and paid for the vehicle. */ship - Vehicle Status (shows health, engines active, crew, etc */ship tp - Teleport command which will move you (or a crewmember) back to vehicle where the vehicle sign is located. */ship leave - Leave the crew of the vehicle */radio (Message/text) - (or /ra) this sends a radio message/text (must have a radio sign to work) */radio (/ra) - This will give status of the radio */crew {message/text) (/cr) - This vehicle only chat line, so crew who are part of your vehicle may speak without anyone else listening to you. */crew (/cr) - this shows what crew members are attached to your vehicle. */ship release - (Cpt) Captain only command, allowing you to release ownership of the vehicle. */ship crew - (Cpt) Recreates your crew with players on your vehicle. */ship add - (Cpt) adds players whom are on your vehicle to it's crew. Thus able operate the vehicle and get credit for it's success in combat. */ship summon - (Cpt) Teleports you and all your active crew back to the vehicle's main vehicle sign. (10 minute cool down) */ship repair - (Cpt) Repairs your vehicle should it be in a repair dock region */ship store - (Cpt) Stores your vehicle if in a Storage dock region */ship disable - (cpt) Deactivates your vehicle after a countdown, this is so it can be modified. It is against rules for disabling vehicle in combat. This denies points to the opposing teams. */ship sink - (Cpt) This scuttles/sinks/destroys the vehicle so prevent it being used by enemy or to clear it out of the way. This will leave wreckage of a vehicle. */ship destroy - (Cpt) this essentially erases the vehicle if it's in spawning area/safedocks. */ship command - (Staff only command) This essentially allows staff take over your vehicle, stealing it from you. */ship remove - (Staff only command) Removes the vehicle instantly as active vehicle. */ship drive - (Staff only command) allows a staff member to hijack a vehicle if needed. */ship buoy - (Staff only command) view and modify buoyancy variables (Adjust for water-based vehicles) Category: Guide Category:Essentials Category:Guides